


Against Regulations

by Mongol



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongol/pseuds/Mongol
Summary: When Sanya is away, Eila finds other ways to amuse herself.





	Against Regulations

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to /u/ and all who love Strike Witches.

Late friday evening at the 501st JFW base. Sanya was away on some errand for Major Sakamoto, and in her absence, Eila was out on the prowl.

She kicked in the door to the base's sauna and cackled madly as Perrine shrieked in terror. Perrine leapt up, startled by the intruder who had the boldness of a prankster and the smile of a devil. Eila stood with her hands balled up in fists resting against her sides, feet wide apart, head tilted to one side. ”Hey, four-eyes, you sure you want to mock my country's traditions?” She held her arm out straight and pointed at the towel wrapped around Perrine's waist.

”As if you forest folk have any!” Perrine hiked up the towel as far up as it went until it chafed against her armpits.

”Look, we'll make a deal. I'll promise to use the salad fork and you'll go without a towel in the sauna. Okay?”

Perrine turned her head away to think. Whatever she thought of didn't matter to Eila. She wasn't trying to cut a deal – she was only trying to distract the grumpy Gallian girl to get a goot grip of the towel wrapped around her body.

”Eila! Stop it! Give me back my-, a-aah!” Perrine shouted and tried to tug at the one end of the towel she still had in her hands. Her grip let go and she tried to cover up her body with her hands, fumbling at the task. Only after a fierce fit of blushing and shouting did she manage to shield both her nipples from Eila's bold gaze.

”C'mon. Let's get some heat in here.” Eila took the wooden pail sitting idle beside Perrine's feet and got to work filling it with water. Hell, she didn't understand why Perrine even bothered using the sauna. A towel on her, no water to throw onto the stones and scarcely any heat at all. After the bucket was full, Eila fetched more firewood for the stove and tossed it into the fire.

”Is that necessary?” Perrine asked. The Gallian girl was finally relaxing a bit from the embarassment of nudity and rested her hands on her thighs.

”Sure is. Ain't even hot in here.” Eila brushed her hands together to shake loose the bits of dirt and wood. She climbed up and sat herself beside Perrine, lifting her feet to the footrest without a shred of modesty.

Perrine glanced over and shot red as Eila caught her looking.

”Sure you can see something without your glasses?”

”That's none of your business.”

”I don't know why they even let you fly with eyes like that.” Eila grabbed the scoop in her hand and began unloading water onto the hot rocks. Hot steam rushed up and struck her skin like a whiplash, prompting her to toss even more. Perrine slouched, grasping her shoulders to shield herself from the fierce heat, but made no sound. Too proud for that, Eila thought and giggled at her own handiwork.

The heat was finally building up to a level Eila considered acceptable. Hell, it was not proper Suomus sauna, but having one at all where the 501st was stationed was a luxury in itself. Baths were nice, especially for a bit of groping, but nothing really got the body clean like a proper sauna would.

Seizing the moment, Eila took the bucket and poured the rest of the water on the rocks. The rocks hissed and crackled. Perrine shouted. ”Eila, that's far too much!”

”Shoulda said so earlier. I thought it was too cold for you.” Eila managed to say before the heat struck her. She grit her teeth. Goddamn, was it hot.

Somehow Perrine rode it out. It had to be the stubbornness and pride, Eila thought. After all, those were the only reasons that kept Eila from running out of the sauna screaming from the heat, but this simply wouldn't do. She'd get a rise out of the grumpy four-eyes no matter what.

”Ah!” Perrine winced as Eila grabbed at her breast.

”Mm, they sure haven't gotten any bigger. I guess they're better than nothing.”

Perrine pushed the hand away and scowled. ”They're perfectly fine!”

”Really? Don't you ever wish they were like Lynne's? Maybe you like Charlotte's more?”

”I have no insecurities about my body.”

”Huh? You sure squealed when I tore the towel off you.”

”I was frightened by your ghastly manners.” Perrine grit her teeth and closed her eyes. Her eyebrows and lids twitched as Eila continued fondling at her breast. Eila did her best, putting her fingers to the kind of work she knew would make Lynne give out a hearty squeak. This Gallian girl though, just wasn't taking the bait. She straightened her fingers and rubbed the palm of her hand on the nipple. Still nothing.

At times like this, Eila really missed Nipa.

”You don't have to prove a point to me or anything, four-eyes.”

”Stop harassing me.”

Eila let go of the breast and pressed two fingers down on the skin between Perrine's breasts. She traced a line there, up to the neck and then down, up again, until on the third time her fingers went down and no longer came up. They tickled the skin above the navel, traced circles around it and then stopped just beneath it.

Still nothing. Frustration. It's insulting to be unable to get a rise out of the snooty Gallian. Frustrating and a little bit of something more. Eila longed for her fix, that little tingle in the bottom of her stomach that she gets when Perrine loses her calm, shouts, and glares murderously at her.

Eila got up, took the bucket of water and went to fill it again. Water rumbled against the bottom of the bucket, and finally Perrine opened her eyes too see what was happening. She turned hers away when she saw Eila's confident smirk. Eila returned to take her seat, thigh pushing against Perrine's thigh, skin hot and sweaty, her heart thundering from the heat. More steam rushed up to lash against their bodies.

Eila bit her teeth, trying her best to bear the heat for a moment longer. ”You sleep in the next room over from Lynne and Miyafuji, right? I bet those two are real loud.”

”I-I have no idea what you mean!”

”The kind of stuff you think about doing with Mio.”

”T-t-that's against regulations!”

”So you do think about it.”

”Lynne and Miyafuji are upstanding witches who would never-”

”Hey I hear them four rooms over so you don't have to lie about it.”

”Even if they were, that kind of behaviour is against regulations.”

”Bullshit. There would be no witches if they got rid of all the dykes.” Eila's fingertips brushed against hair and slid lower still. ”You ever get itchy while you listen? I bet you don't have the guts to ever join-”

Slap. Square on the face, hard.

Eila clutched her cheek, groaning in pain as Perrine marched out of the sauna and slammed the door in her wake.

She tossed more water onto the rocks until the heat made her wince. Good thing that Perrine or anyone else wasn't there to hear. She sat there, fuming as fiercely as the air around her. Dizziness and nausea began to tear at her body and Eila gave in to common sense. She leapt down and marched out without bothering to take her towel with her.

Dusk approached outside and the sun slid slowly downwards, not having quite changed to the colors of twilight yet. The wooden pier groaned under her heavy steps. She leapt into the water head first and pulled herself forward with lively strokes, only coming up to the surface a good ten metres away from the pier. Hissing and spitting water, Eila shook her head and cooled herself off.

The water wasn't cold – it was Eila who was hot as hell, and the chill of the flow against her skin took long until it finally began to feel comfortable. She dipped her head underneath again and splashed water over her scalp.

Perrine sat on a rock right by the water. She'd taken a dip in the water, as her drenched hair attested. Eila swam closer, and as no rocks or heavy objects came flying, she waded up to the shore to take her place next to her on the rock. The coolness of the surface stung at her and small pebbles, almost fine as sand, prickled against her bottom.

Eila finally broke the silence with all the finesse of an elephant marching through the front door of a house. ”You can be a real bitch sometimes, you know that?”

Perrine didn't allow herself to be flustered and fired back, smirking as she did. ”And you could do with a bit of discpline yourself.”

”You gonna give me some?” Eila poked Perrine on the shoulder with her outstretched finger.

Perrine tried to shoot a glare, but failed miserably as Eila pulled the rug from under her with a naughty grin and a hand on her knee.

It's the eleventh week since Eila last saw Nipa. They're not close enough that she could remember the number of days, but keeping track of weeks is simple enough. Ten weeks since she last had a rough little tumble with Nipa. Maybe it comes with the job of being a strike witch, but the truth is, after ten weeks, she'd jump in bed with someone who isn't pretty, and… cute like Perrine is. Because that's the reason why Eila teases her. She's just too damned cute and fun to rile up a little.

Still, Eila wouldn't be caught dead admitting that to Perrine. And Sanya? Sanya's like a patch of the freshest white snow. You don't stick your tongue in that. Or was that yellow snow?

”Wanna go for a round?” Eila asked, her voice flat.

”W-w-what?”

”Wanna fuck?”

”H-how vulgar! With manners such as those you will never-”

”You didn't say you don't wanna.”

Perrine's cute little mouth hung open as her jaw twitched. Eila smiled at the lovely sight and decided for Perrine whether she'd close or keep her mouth open by leaning forwards and giving a tiny peck on her nose and then another on the lips.

The Gallian didn't respond to the kiss, but she didn't resist either. ”But what about-” Perrine's voice wavered.

Eila pressed her palm against Perrine's mouth. ”One word about Sanya and I'll bite down there,” she said and flashed her teeth.

Perrine nodded nervously with widened eyes.

”Let's go to my room.” Eila's expression softened. She jumped down from the rock onto the grass, wiped away the tiny pebbles that had stuck to her tight butt and turned around to offer her hand to Perrine. ”Well?”

Perrine took Eila's hand and jumped down. The touch of Eila's hand made a demure look flash on her face and she let out a nervous yelp as Eila began to lead the pair back towards the entrance to the sauna.

”Eila, let me get my clothes on,” Perrine said as the pair cleared the door.

”What for?”

”I'm not going to streak naked in the corridors!”

”Why not?”

”The others will see!”

”Nah, the clock will be getting close to ten. Everyone's getting busy. Too busy to care about us getting busy.”

”B-but-”

”Hey, anyone with half a brain would put two and two together when we went to the sauna together.”

”I didn't, you ambushed me!”

Eila ended the spat by taking Perrine's arm by the wrist and pulling her into a kiss. This time the Gallian girl responded energetically, having worked her belligerent spirit up during the tiny argument.

Eila wasn't to be left second in their tiny little argument, and with a crash Perrine's back struck against the wooden wall of the dressing room.

Perrine's hands began to wander, grasping and groping at Eila's sides. She let out a tiny giggle as Eila grunted at the small bit of pain.

”Hey!” Eila yelped as she broke the kiss.

”You deserved that.” Perrine smirked.

”Tch.” Eila backed off, noticed the towels in the corner and flashed the meanest grin.

Perrine ran, but not fast enough. Eila chased after her, towel wrapped around her arm, laughing and whipping at Perrine's bare ass.

”Ow! Hey, stop! Ahaha!” Perrine shouted, laughed, and yelped as the towel touched her bottom.

”You already ran past your room!”

”As if I'd- ow! As if I'd let you into mine! Hahaha!”

The room to Eila's room was unlocked. Perrine ran right in with Eila hot and bothered on her heels. Perrin stood in front of the bed, panting, her face flushed and hair a mess from the running, staring Eila down and daring her to make a move.

Eila wasn't the type to need extra encouragement. She lunged forward and tackled Perrine down into the bed, and the hands of the Gallian girl were in Eila's hair before the pair even touched the surface of the bed. Sheets wrinkled underneath the pair as they kissed, with Perrine going for the ass grab before Gallian rules of conduct might allow her. Not that those were upheld in the bedroom.

Eila Pinned Perrine's hand back on the bed, wriggled up into her armpit and then drew a wet, sticky path up with her tongue to the elbow. ”You've got cute armpits, four-eyes.”

”I-I dont, hyah! Eila, that's dirty!”

”Nothing's dirty after a sauna,” Eila said and gave Perrine's armpit another lick.

Perrine twitched and shivered with the ticklish sensation. ”Ha-hauun...”

Cute. Too damn cute. But cuteness wouldn't stop Eila from wanting something in return. She took Perrine's hand and guided it where she wanted it, giving her a knowing look. She pressed her hips closer for a better angle. ”Nh… c'mon, four-eyes, I know you can use your fingers!”

”I-I'm trying!”

”Try ha-haardernngh!”

”Eila, you're too bold!”

”If you weren't such a prude I wouldn't have to.”

”I'm not a prude.”

”You finger like a prude!”

”I-...”

”Much better.”

Eila pressed closer against Perrine, driving her thigh between Perrine's legs and trapping Perrine's hand between the pair. She pressed the Gallian girl tighter against the lovely soft beds and squeezed their bodies together. A sudden twitch caught Eila off guard as nipple brushed against nipple. She felt guilty as a thought of Nipa's great big breasts flashed in her mind and made that up to Perrine with a tender kiss on the neck.

She felt the change in Perrine and made sure that her fingers repeated the same exact movement, increasing her pace to the rhytm of Perrine's quickening breaths. Eila brought her face closer to Perrine's, pinning the Gallian girl down with her gaze, stopping her mind from wondering off and forgetting who was about to bring her to an orgasm.

”C'mon, four-eyes. You better cum real hard for me or I'm gonna-”

Zap.

Eila came back to her senses a brief moment later, when Perrine shook her with a fierce grip of both her shoulders.

”Eila! EILA!” She shouted.

”Whuh… who dah… whodunnit?” Eila slapped Perrine's hands away and sat up, shaking her head. Her hair shot in every direction, showing telltale signs of electric shock.

”Oh thank goodness you're okay!”

”What happened?”

”I… I may have had an accidental discharge.”

”A what now?” Eila scratched her head and looked curiously at her hand as her hair stuck to it.

”My… my magic...”

Eila squinted her eyes and gritted her teeth as a heavy pang of headache struck at her. The pain was sharp enough to take precedence over any desire to shout at Perrine for her little accident. ”Ugh, jeeze… couldn't you just squirt on my face like normal people do?”

”N-normal people don't-, hyah!” She yelped as Eila fell heavily into her lap.

”C'mon, you gave me a headache… better help me get rid of it too.” Eila closed her eyes and lazily shook her head from side to side. ”Yeah, that's better,” she mumbled as Perrine nervously patted her on the head. ”Aren't we a sorry fucking pair.”

”We aren't a pair!”

”So much for Gallian finesse. Ow, my head… Is that my ears playing tricks on me or do you hear that too?”

”What?”

”Shh!”

Unmistakable noises passed through the wall. Perrine raised her hand to cover her mouth.

”Yeah. Lynne and Yoshika.” Eila rubbed her temples with both hands.

”From all the way there?” Perrine shook her head.

”I dunno how you ever get a night's sleep.”

-

Stinging rays of light broke Eila from her sleep. She groaned, squeezed her eyes shutand turned over, cussing herself for having forgotten the curtains open last evening. A head-splitting pain banged at her skull. Though the symptoms resembled those of a hangover, she was relieved that it wasn't the cause. Still, she felt bad at having done something she'd thought she'd never do on a sober head.

Eila opened her eyes to the sight of Perrine resting her head on her tiny hands. Perrine drew a heavy breath and Eila feared that she might wake up before she had a chance to run away from the spot. Then she realized that such an act served little purpose. She'd run into Perrine at lunch at the very latest. Trying to run from this embarassing little mistake would serve no purpose.

There were worse things in life than watching a blonde cutie sleep. The same sunlight that had woken Eila from her sleep made Perrine's eyelids twitch.

Sanya wouldn't like this. Sanya… Oh. Hey Sanya.

”Sanya?!” Eila shot up on the bed, forgetting even to cover up her bare chest with the blanket.

”Eila?” Sanya leaned against the opening door, stumbling a bit as it creaked away under her weight.

”D-did you fly here during the night?”

”Yes.”

Perrine was barely phazed at all. Her free hand clawed instinctively at Eila's and she took hold of Eila's shoulder, pulling herself up beside Eila. ”Mmmhh… what?” She squinted her eyes and wiped away errant hairs from her face. ”Who is that? Yoshika?”

”Eila?” Sanya tilted her head, swaying to her side as she did. She let out a tiny, heart-flutteringly cute yawn. ”What are you doing?”

”N-n-nothing! I didn't sleep with her! I just, uh, we, w-we went to the sauna last night and Perrine was so tired I had to carry her to bed!”

”Is it Sanya?” Perrine leaned her head forwards, pushing up against Eila's back. Her bare skin brushed against Eila and she squinted her eyes tighter. ”Sanya! I, uh, good morning. W-we weren't sleeping together or anything.”

Sanya looked upon the pair, appearing herself as confused by fatigue as Perrine was. She shook her head, wiping her forehead with her arm, and soon began to put the pieces together. The change on her face was subtle, understated. She stepped forwards from the door and walked to the bed, sitting down heavily beside the pair and swaying a little.

Perrine clutched the blanket against her body and began to work her way up from the bed. ”I'll be taking my leave… my clothes, oh dear, where are my clothes...”

Sanya glared at Eila, who had shrunk into a tiny ball and held her head against her knees.

”Did you sleep together?” Sanya asked.

”Yeah,” Eila admitted wearily, the guilt heavy in her voice.

”Why?”

Eila raised her head, glanced at Sanya and then turned her head away to look at Perrine. The Gallian sat on the edge of the bed and squinted her eyes, trying to find her clothes from the room. ”I… it just… it didn't mean anything or like that, Sanya. We just… slept together.”

”Really, Eila? It meant nothing?”

”Yeah. Sanya, it was just a little mistake.”

Slap. Eila held her reddening cheek, bowing her head in deep shame and wondering how it was that both Sanya and Perrine would know to smack her on the cheek. She really deserved this one, though, she thought, but what happened next was more of a shock to her.

Sanya shifted herself on the bed next to Perrine, took her face between her hands and kissed her.

”Sanya, what are you doing?”

”Mmmmffgggph!” mumbled Perrine.

”Why… why'd you do that Sanya?” Eila asked.

”What?” Sanya broke the kiss and turned her head to Eila, still holding Perrine tight. ”It meant nothing.”

Oh. So that's how it is. Eila swallowed heavily, feeling her mouth dry with discomfort. She reached out with her hand at Sanya who slapped it away callously and pressed her lips against a resisting, confused Perrine.

”What did I ever do to deserve this? Hyah!” Perrine yelped as Sanya pressed her aggressibely down on the bed. She turned her head away, but that brought no respite to her as Sanya moved her lips down Perrine's neck to her chest.

Eila tried her best not to watch, but the temptation got the better of her. Sanya's soft smell and the sound of skin sliding against skin goaded her to open her eyes and take in the sight. Perrine moaned and yelped, helpless under the tiny girl. Sanya was tender, gentle, her touch so soft that Eila couldn't understand what it was that had Perrine squirming about and making such unelegant noises – Sanya didn't even push her fingers in. But soon Eila saw the telltale signs she knew from yesterday. Four-eyes was quick to warm up, huh. Eila righted herself from the slump she had sunk to and tapped Sanya on the shoulder.

”H-hey, Sanya, you might not wanna-”

”Hush, Eila.” Sanya flashed a mean glare between her kisses. ”This means nothing, like you said.”

”It's not that it's-”

”I-I'm!” Perrine squeaked.

Zap. So that's what it looks like.

Sanya fell out cold on top of Perrine.

”Perrine you stupid oaf!” Eila leaped on top of the pair, seized up Sanya in her lap and kicked Perrine with her heel.

”Whah… I... I didn't mean to! I'm the victim here, you two assaulted me like, like I'm some… common street girl!”

”E-Eila...” Sanya stirred quietly in Eila's lap, opening her cool eyes timidly. All the meanness from a moment ago had drained away from her.

”Sanya! Sanya, please be ok- mmmpf!”

Sanya wrapped her weary arms around Eila's neck and pulled her into a light kiss. Eila was caught off guard, but soon relaxed into the kiss. Loving warmth flowed from her heart and made her fingertips tingle with a lightheaded pleasure.

”You're such a fool, Eila. You could have kissed me anytime you wanted,” Sanya said with her weak voice.

”I'm a fool. Sorry, Sanya.”

Sanya smiled happily. ”Fool.”

”I'm so sorry! Sanya, I'm so sorry!” Eila threw her arms around Sanya and embraced her, pressing their naked bodies together. ”This mean four-eyed tramp had her way with me!”

”I did not! We Gallians are an elegant people above such behaviour!”

”Shut up!” Eila lunged at Perrine and forced her down against the bed, with her head right beside Sanya's knees. ”You better make that up to Sanya.”

”I… I'm sorry,” Perrine said, turning her head away.

”I forgive yo-” Sanya began, but Eila interrupted her by pressing her hand over Sanya's mouth.

”Sshhh! No. That's not enough. Perrine's going to make it up to you.”

”I'm not- ouch! Don't you dare kick me!”

”It wasn't a kick.” Eila took Sanya by the shoulders and guided her to straddle Perrine's face. ”C'mon, Sanya, c'mere… there we go.”

”What now, Eila?”

”Sit down.”

”Don't you dare! Don't you dare insult me like this! I'm a Gallian witch and I will nmmmbhgh!”

”Is it good, Sanya?” Eila's heart fluttered as she watched Sanya twitch as if hurt.

”Yes,” Sanya said breathily. The pouting expression on her face melted away as Perrine wriggled underneath her for air.

”I'll make it up to you, Sanya.” Eila pressed closer, kissing Sanya's cheek next to the ear. She tried to use her fingers like she'd seen Sanya do, with a deft touch. Not a lot came from it – Eila was far too lovesick to try something new. For all the mean expertise at giving pleasure Sanya had just shown, she found it much more difficult to be on the receiving end of Eila's love, to feel fingers caress her breasts. Sanya trembled, almost crumbling away under Eila's kiss.

”Eilah… more… ”

”Are you sure?”

”Yes.”

Eila circled her fingertips around Sanya's nipples, watching with bated breath, afraid that every twitch of pleasure might shatter Sanya's tiny body. Sanya took Eila's hand in hers, wrapping their fingers together and holding on to the security of that touch as the pleasure began to grip her in earnest. Her tiny breaths became erratic, prompting yet more worry from Eila as Perrine finally set aside her pride and did what Eila wanted and Sanya needed.

”Eila...”

”Sanya?”

”I… I forgive… hya!”

Sanya came with a single yelp and trembled, every quiver straining her body like it might shatter her delicate body apart. Eila caught her as Sanya leaned forwards, holding Sanya's head carefully against against her chest.

”I forgive you, Eila,” Sanya said, stirring against Eila's body.

”You do?”

”Yes.”

”Oh, Sanya!”

”Eila!”

”MMMbrrgrbrlBGH!” added Perrine before fainting from oxygen loss.

**Author's Note:**

> That bit about Perrine zapping others was stolen from some anon on /u/.


End file.
